The present invention relates to a V-pulley for use with a belt type continuously variable transmission which is interposed in a power transmitting system of a vehicle such as a motorcycle, an automobile or the like and, more particularly, to a V-pulley for a belt type continuously variable transmission having a stationary pulley half, a movable pulley half, springs resiliently biasing the movable pulley half toward the stationary pulley half, a hydraulic operating device adapted to operate the movable pulley half, and a control valve for controlling supply of the hydraulic pressure to the hydraulic operating device.
V-pulleys of the mentioned type conventionally use a plurality of coil springs arranged radially outwardly of a plurality of rows of ball keys that couple the movable pulley to the transmission shaft with a view to shortening the axial length of the pulley (see U.S. Pat. No 4,560,369). However, in this type of pulley, the coil springs present an obstacle to any increase in pressure receiving area of the hydraulic operating device.
In addition, in conventional pulleys, the coil springs are disposed in a compressed state between the first hydraulic member fixedly mounted to the transmission shaft and the movable pulley half slidable on the transmission shaft so that at the time of assembly it is required to take the steps of fitting and fixing the first hydraulic member onto the transmission shaft while compressing the coil springs. These assembling steps necessitate the use of a special jig and skilled labor.